1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and particularly to a display device with built-in USB (Universal Serial Bus) ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most computers are now configured with USB ports; the USB ports allow the computers to communicate with external USB devices.
The power pins of the USB ports provide approximately +5V voltage. Recently, computers have been used to power or even charge external devices by utilizing the USB ports. The power supplied to an external device is typically obtained from internal components of the host computer. For example, a USB port, built into a display device of a computer, can supply power to or charge a connected USB device. However, the power supplied to the external device is practicable only when the host computer is in a normal working mode. Once the host enters into a power-saving mode or is powered off, the power supply to the external device is immediately cut off.
However, most display devices have their own power supply independent from the host computer. As such, these display devices have the potential ability to power external devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a display device with a USB port, whereby when a corresponding host computer is in a power-saving or power off mode, the display device can power or charge any connected USB devices.